Mission Impossible
by iluvtopazeyes
Summary: Bella moves to Forks on a mission  to kill Edward Cullen. She's been instructed to do so by a guard in the Voulturri. But what happens when she happens to fall in love. BXE, even though it may not seem like it at first. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

_Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it. I'll update every night (I've already finished the story – I just don't want to post it all at once). I'd love reviews. I'm open to constructive criticism, but nothing plain rude. I've posted this because 1. I love Twilight, and 2. I want to be able to learn and grow as a writer. _

_**with love, iluvtopazeyes**_

Disclaimer – I, unfortunately, do not own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. The one and only Stephenie Meyer does.

Prologue 

I heard the screams erupting from the hidden chamber underground – where they'd taken us. I had my face buried into Mick's chest as if it would block the noise. As the screaming went on, I cried. It was all I could do not to rip my hair out of my scalp.

Then, it all came to an abrupt stop. The last of the screams echoed through the tunnel, then faded away. I looked up to Mick – the guard who'd let us into this nightmare. He kept pointing the way as we were walking down the path, but pointed me another direction – a direction away from the group (and the bloodthirsty monsters waiting for them).

Mick whispered, " Come with me." I nodded, and followed him. He pulled me into the shadows and told me instructions. " I'm going to help you get out of here. When will we be able to meet again?" I whimpered and said, " I'm supposed to get on the plane to go home tomorrow." He smiled darkly and replied, " Can't you stay here then? I'll make sure no one lays a finger on you."

I looked down, and he tilted my head up to meet his eyes with his forefinger. He proceeded in leaning in and gently pressing his lips to mine. When he pulled back, he whispered, " Please?"

I didn't think my answer would affect the rest of my life's story so drastically then. I didn't know my answer could have killed me, if said wrong. All I knew was that he was hot, and Italian, and possibly my soul mate. So I answered naively, " Yes."

_**So, what'd you think? Review please!!!**_


	2. The Mission

Hey, I couldn't help myself. I had to post another chapter. After all, the prologue doesn't give you much. Hope you enjoy!

_With love, iluvtopazeyes_

Chapter 1 – The Mission 

_Two Years Later_

Mick and I were kissing passionately in the airport terminal. People were stopping to stare, but we paid them no attention. The only thought running through my head was that I wasn't going to see Mick in over two months. Aro had decided that I should be pulling my own weight – even if I wasn't a vampire.

So he told Mick to give me an assignment – any assignment. I would have thought that Mick would've chosen something where we could be together, but he didn't. He was sending my to the dreary town of Forks, Washington. I had an impossible mission, but I wasn't going to tell him that I would fail.

In the middle of our embrace, the loudspeaker boomed the final call for my flight. He kissed me on the lips before pulling back. He said, " Goodbye, my dear. May your mission be a success." I let one teardrop escape as I boarded the plane, and sat in my first class seat. Of course rich vampires were going to refuse to have me ride in any other class.

I pulled the manila envelope from my backpack, excited that I finally got to break the deal. Mick refused to let me actually _see_ my assignment until after I'd boarded the plane. I pulled it open, and reached inside eagerly. It read:

This assignment belongs to _Bella Swan_. The task

To be completed is _kill vampire __**Edward Cullen**_.

Do not under any circumstance, let your true

Purpose to being in _Forks, Washington_ be known.

You are to kill him no later than _Dec. 31, 2007_.

Good luck _Bella Swan_.

_Michael R Watson_

As my eyes scanned the assignment, I almost cried out in fear. They were sending me…to kill a _vampire_!?! Why? Mick expected me to be able to kill him? I can't even stay standing upright.

Obviously, he thought I could achieve, so I should believe so too, right? Right, I told myself, as I closed my eyes to get some sleep…

_Well, there's the next chapter. Review! _


	3. The First Dream

Hey everyone. I've decided to be nice...and post **two** chapters a day. You can thank the people who bothered to review. So I hope you enjoy today's two chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 2 – The First Dream

" _Wow, Mick, you really delivered. This room is nice." He smiled mischievously as he answered, " Don't mention it. And don't go around Heidi for awhile. She had her heart set on having this room. She said her closet was getting too full." My jaw dropped; I couldn't think of any reason that Heidi would use this room as a closet. It's huge._

_I did notice one little missing detail. " Um…Mick? You are aware that the room isn't decorated, right?" He smiled and held up a golden credit card. " I thought you'd like to personalize it yourself. This card has enough money on it to redecorate that whole city of London, so get anything you want." _

_He tilted my head up – just as he had that first meeting – and pressed his lips to mine. This time, though, he was more passionate about it. I kissed him harder, deepening it. He pulled back all too soon and whispered, " Have fun decorating." _

_He walked swiftly out of the room, and I ran to the dimly lit hallway, watching as his form disappeared into the now comforting darkness…_

I know it's short, but I think the flash backs are important to find out more about Mick. Review!


	4. My Temporary Home

And, here I give you the second chapter of today. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 3 – My Temporary Home

I gasped as I awoke from the dream. I hadn't even been gone twenty-four hours and I was already having those homesick dreams? This was going to be a _very_ long two months. The plane landed one hour after I woke up, and I groggily went to collect my luggage.

I was out front calling a taxi when a red sports car pulled up. The black tinted window rolled down and a tiny man with no hair stuck his head out the window. He looked around, until his eyes stopped on me, and he asked, " Bella Swan?" I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion as I nodded.

He stepped out of the car, pulling the keys out of the ignition as he did so. He held them up to me. " Mick bought this for you." I blushed as I took the keys and paid the man tip for bringing my car. I set all of my luggage in the trunk – which is unbelievably huge for a miniscule car – and drove to the address Mick gave me.

I stopped when I reached a Victorian-style mansion, and checked the address; it was the place. I went inside, discovering that Mick had gotten furniture and everything. He went the whole nine yards for this house – and I was only going to be in it for two months.

I unpacked and got ready for bed, seeing as it was already midnight. I got on my computer – after I'd changed into something more comfortable – to check my email. I had two new messages. The first was from Forks High School, confirming my registration. The second was from Mick, and it read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you've gotten settled in by now. Do you like the car? I thought you would. I want to remind you that this mission is to be taken super seriously. Now, here's some more information on Edward Cullen._

_He lives in a mansion not too far from yours_

_He can read minds, so guard yours carefully_

_His family is very powerful, so be careful_

_Now, since he can read minds, we can't keep in touch anymore until the mission is completed. I'll miss you, and I'll count the seconds down until we can be together again. _

_Love, _

_Mick_

I smiled as I turned off the computer, and crawled into bed. Same old Mick: to him, every assignment was serious. I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreading tomorrow – I have to go to _public school_. Ugh.

So, how'd you like it? Read and review please!!!


	5. Accusations

Hey! Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer - I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 4 – Accusations

I couldn't sleep last night; the rain against the windows almost drove me to abandon my mission then and there. But I persevered, and ended up falling asleep at the kitchen table while trying to eat breakfast. So, when I woke up, I only had five minutes to get to school.

I raced out the door and jumped in the car, hoping it went as fast as some of the ones at home. It did, I noticed, as it took tow minutes flat to get to school. The school itself was a collection of buildings, each one with a number positioned over the door. The email I got last night had all my information in it, including the map I was now carrying.

I hurried along to my first class. And so it went that way until lunch, when a girl named Jessica invited me over to her table. I complied, not wanting to be rude, and scanned the crowd as I walked over. Jessica was chatting aimlessly when I spotted them.

They were inhumanly beautiful…and more importantly, they were all vampires. My gaze lingered on one, the one with the bronze hair. I asked Jessica, " Hey, who are they?" She answered that they were the Cullen's. She said that the tow blonds, one girl and one boy, were Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The extremely muscled boy was Emmett Cullen. The small, pixie-like girl was Alice Cullen. And finally, the bronze haired one was the one I'd learned the most about: Edward Cullen.

I decided that I wouldn't approach them today – that it'd be safer to wait until I was awake enough to be alert. The bell rang – signaling the end of lunch – so I said my goodbyes and headed to my next class: Biology.

I hurried out of the cold into the building, and took the small slip up to get signed. I then headed to the lab table he pointed to. I sat down and was glancing at my schedule when I suddenly felt a presence beside me. I looked up from behind the curtain of hair between the person and me. It was Edward.

He pulled away to the end of the desk, and I knew he was struggling to keep from draining me. Mick always said that I have an unusual smell, and most vampires aren't exactly ready to handle it. I felt brave, so I glanced up and smiled; I was rewarded with a cold, hard, pitch-black glare.

Oh no, he was hungry, and that was probable affecting his senses. I leaned away from him as well, knowing that it did nothing to help the scent that was going through his nose.

After the last bell rang, I followed Edward out to his car, where his family was waiting for him. I strode up to them and said clearly, " I know what you are."

Review...or I might not post 2 chapters tomorrow.


	6. Lies

Hey, here's the second chapter for today. Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer - I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 5 – Lies

Alice nodded her head and stated, " I know." The rest of the Cullen's and Hale's looked at her incredulously. She looked back and forth between her family and me. She shrugged and said, " Had a vision."

I gulped, knowing that her visions would make it harder for me to do my job. Edward interrupted my thoughts – oops. I was supposed to be guarding those – as he asked, " How do you know about us?" I had prepared a story for this specific question.

" My parents died in a plane crash. A small coven of vampires in Russia saved me from the crash when I was only five. So I've lived with them, up until now. They wanted me to take a few months away from them before I have to be changed. So, here I am."

They accepted the answer, and Edward said, " We need to take her to Carlisle, so he knows the situation." I glared and said – I hope convincingly, " My few months away from vampires, ruined." Rosalie giggled, getting amusement at my – fake – expense.

So I got in my car – which Rosalie looked at in awe – and followed Edward's Volvo. We passed my house, and then came up to theirs in less than thirty seconds. I tripped as I stepped out of the car, and steadied myself as I walked to the door, still following Edward. The others had disappeared. He opened the door for me, and I stumbled inside.

Once the door was shut behind him, he called Carlisle – who must be their coven leader – downstairs. He descended the staircase, and sat down on the couch, looking unalarmed at a human being in his home. " So, Edward, what did you need me for?"

Edward pointed to me. " She knows. She was raised by some Russian vampires, and now she's here." Carlisle looked at me and asked, " Why are you here, specifically, in Forks?"

I answered, " My family decided I needed a few months without vampires, so I was sent here, but here you are." He smiled apologetically and answered, " Well, you're here now, so you might as well make the best of it. I assume you won't be telling anyone of what we are?" I shook my head and answered, " No one."

He smiled and answered, " Good." Then he stood up fluidly and walked back to the stairs. " Edward, I have work to do, so would you show her how to get to her home from here?"

I shook my head, answering, " My house is the Victorian-styled one around thrity seconds away from here. We passed it on the way." Carlisle nodded and said, " Very well. I hope you enjoy your stay in Forks. We'll try not to ruin your vampire-free stay. Goodbye."

I told him and Edward goodbye and walked out to my car. I got in, and saw a small note on the dashboard. I picked it up, and read it:

_Bella,_

_I hope we can be friends. Even if you want a vampire-free two months. Call me anytime. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Alice _

I smiled as I drove off towards my temporary home.

You'd better review...or you won't get 2 chapters tomorrow!Happy Thanksgiving!


	7. Your Nineteenth Birthday

_Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I think you guys deserve two chapters today. Keep up reviewing. And keep on reading! _

_Disclaimer - I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 6 – Your Nineteenth Birthday

When I arrived home, I checked my email, hoping Mick would have caved and sent an email, but he hadn't. I got ready for bed and lied down, thinking for awhile. I could already tell this stay would be interesting. That was the same thought I was thinking as I fell asleep…

_" Mick? Where are you?" I was looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I had walked around the castle more than once. I went back to my room, and there he was, sitting on my bed. He was the one place I didn't expect him to be. _

_He was flipping through some magazine. I quietly whispered his name once more, and he looked up, smiling. He was in front of me in an instant, kissing me. I'd just gotten back from school, and was searching for him to get his 'Welcome back' kiss. _

_He looked at me with loving eyes and said in a sing-song voice, " I have a surprise for you." I smiled and he whispered, " You can be changed into a vampire. And Aro won't make you be on the guard. He must really like you…he's not forcing you to do anything." I smiled and looked at my hands. " Um…Mick? Can we wait awhile until you change me? I'm not ready for that yet. I want to be as old as you first." _

_I was sixteen then, and Mick was nineteen. " Three years? Bella, you do understand that you are a moving danger magnet, right? And that it would be best for your safety if you get changed as soon as possible?" _

_I nodded my head, but still refused to let him bite me. He smiled and said, " If you want to be my age, then we'll change you in three years on September 13, 2008 – your nineteenth birthday." I smiled at the idea of becoming a vampire on my birthday. Then he kissed me, and we talked about the future until my alarm clock went off the next morning… _

So, what'd you think? Review, or I'll never know!

- iluvtopazeyes


	8. Informative Lunch

Hey, here's the second chapter of the day.

Disclaimer - I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 7 – Informative Lunch

The sound of the alarm in my dream was really conjured up by the sound of my _real_ alarm clock. I got up, and got ready, trying not to think of my flashback of a dream. I was eating cereal when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it, and it was none other than Edward. I smiled and said, " Come on in." He stepped over the threshold, and followed me back into the kitchen. I sat back down and took another bite. After I swallowed, I stated, " I probably can't get you anything, can I?"

He shook his head and said, " Nothing you'd want to give up." I nodded, expecting that answer. He asked, " So, I came over to offer you a ride to school. You want to ride with me?" I nodded.

We headed out to his Volvo after I rinsed my bowl out, and he drove to the school. The day passed slowly, as I waited until lunch. Why am I so excited to see him? I'm supposed to be preparing to _kill_ him. At lunch, I was just expecting him to smile and look away.

Instead, he waved me over after I got my food. I walked over to the table where the Cullen's and Hale's made room for one more person. I sat down and bit into the slice of pizza, causing Jasper to cringe. " How do you eat that stuff? The cheese is…bletch!"

I opened my mouth with the pizza still in it and stuck out my tongue. I usually don't do things like that, but I knew it would gross him out. " Yuck!!!" I smiled as I swallowed. It went on like that, and then I found out some important information.

Alice has visions. Jasper can read emotions. Edward can read minds, but he seemed frustrated because he couldn't read _mine_. Rosalie is extremely pig-headed. And Emmett is extremely strong.

Edward drove me home and was gone before I even made it to the porch steps. There was a package on the porch, so I bent down to get it and brought it inside. There was no return address.

I cut it open with a knife, and looked inside. There was a hyacinth blue notebook. I opened it up, and Mick's beautiful script was on the inside cover.

_For your notes. Record ALL information – no matter how insignificant. Even the insignificant can be important._

_With love,_

_Mick_

I'll say it one more time: REVIEW!


	9. Vegetarian?

_Hey! I'm soooo sorry for not updating yesterday! I went shopping, nad I thought it would onyl take one or two hours. Yah, I was gone until seven thirty last night. So here's today's chapters. Thanks for understanding. - iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 8 – Vegetarian?

My notes from the past two weeks:

_Edward reads minds, but can't read mine._

_Alice has visions, but they're never set in stone._

_Jasper can feel emotions._

_Emmett is REALLY strong._

_Rosalie likes to look at her reflection._

_Carlisle is a doctor._

_Esme is extremely nice._

That's all I really had, but I was spending the whole day with Edward, so I might get some useful information. He knocked on the door while I was putting on a jacket. He started driving, but I didn't know where we were going.

He pulled off on a road, and we stopped at a dead end. " Are we hiking that trail?" He shook his head. " What?!? I can't even walk on smooth ground, and you're taking me on a path _off_ the trail?"

He smiled and said, " Hop on my back. I assume you've ridden while a vampire runs before?" I let out a breath and nodded my head, climbing on his back." I closed my eyes like I always did when Mick would run. I felt the wind against my face, and noticed that Edward's run was more graceful than Mick's.

We stopped, and I opened my eyes to a beautiful meadow. Edward pulled me to

The center and we sat down. I looked up and Edward was staring at me. I noticed now that he had golden topaz eyes instead of crimson red.

I knitted my eyebrows together and asked, " Why are your eyes a different color? Mick's are red." As soon as I'd said it I knew I'd made a mistake.

Edward looked at me weird and asked, " Mick who?" I swallowed and lied, " Mick Johnston." Edward let out an unnecessary breath and said, " I thought you were talking about a Mick that I knew. I hate him with a passion."

I looked up at him and asked innocently, " Why?"

" I went to the Voulturri – you've probably heard of them – to tell of an out of control newborn vampire. Aro offered me a position as a guard, but I wanted to stay with Carlisle, so I declined. Mick forged my signature, and I almost ended up trapped with the Voulturri forever. So, I tried to kill him. He got away, though. He probably hates me just as much as I hate him."

I gulped. So this is why Mick wanted me to kill Edward? Because he wanted revenge?

Edward's voice cut off my thoughts, " And my eyes are a different color because I only feed off of animals." I smiled and stated, " So, you're like a vegetarian vampire?" He nodded and said, " You could state it that way."

I smiled, and for the first time since I'd moved to Forks – even though temporarily – I felt like I was truly home.

_Hey, you HAVE to review...or I won't post tomorrow._


	10. Acceptance

_Here's the second chapter of today._

_disclaimer- I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 9 – Acceptance

That night, instead of the nostalgic dreams I'd had about Mick, I dreamed of a future with Edward. I woke up in the middle of the night to a tapping sound coming from my window. I stumbled over to it and undid the latch. Groggily I stated, " You know yu could have just knocked on the door."

Edward chuckled as he stated, " You would have had to walk down the stairs half asleep, and so you probably would have fallen and broken a leg." I glared as I walked back over to the bed. " What time is it anyway?"

" Two thirty."

" In the morning?"

" Yes, why?"

" Because any normal person would still be asleep right now."

" Nope, people in China are in the middle of the day."

I growled and lied back down. I felt him sit down on the bed beside me. " Why did you come anyways?" I heard the smile in his voice when he answered, " To see you sleep."

I sat up so I could see his face. " What?" He answered, " Last night you slept with your window unlatched. I watched you, and you talked." I whined and inquired, " What did I say?" He smiled, answering, " You said you loved me."

I was suddenly thankful of the dark, because he wouldn't see my blush. My thankfulness was gone, however, when he said, " Awww…you're blushing." Shoot. Stupid vampire could probably feel the heat coming from my cheeks.

It was quiet for a few moments. I can't kill him. He doesn't deserve it. And when I wasn't lying to myself, I let myself think that I _do_ love him…

_Hey, you HAVE to review...or I won't post tomorrow._


	11. Surprise Gift

_Ok, guys. This story is relatively short, there's only four chapters left. So, I'll only be posting ONE chapter a day. Also, to answer some questions: I re-read through this, and noticed JUST NOW (how stupid of me) how out of character this story is. So, I hope that answers a bit._

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does. _

Chapter 10 – Surprise Gift

I stopped writing my notes, and I have three days until my deadline. I thought, too bad. I'm not going to kill him. Mick hasn't been in touch since sending the notebook. Alice and Rosalie have been using me as their human Barbie Doll. Jasper still keeps a slight distance – he's still a pretty young vampire – when I'm in the house.

Esme's been like a mother to me, and Carlisle like a father. I felt at home, and I decided I probably wouldn't leave Forks. Edward and I started dating and – very out of his character – he proposed three weeks after we started dating. I said yes – a little out of character for me also. That was two days ago.

I have a feeling if Mick finds out why I missed the deadline – or just missed it. Period – he'll come after both Edward and me. We set the wedding date for June 20, Edward's birthday. He'll change me after the wedding (and honeymoon). Alice and Rosalie have drug me store after store planning the wedding. We bought a strapless dress that is sleek and flow-y.

Alice also got a surprise for me that I'll wear for the wedding. I keep begging her to tell me, but she won't. I guess that I'll just have to wait until the thirty-first to see what happens with Mick…

_Ok. There it is. Review, or I won't post a chapter AT ALL tomorrow. _


	12. The Truth

_Here's today's chapter. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 11 – The Truth

I was at Edward's home when it happened. One minute, Edward, Alice, and I were laughing. The next, Mick came crashing through the window – and he looked furious. He came and started yelling at me the second he was up. " You missed your deadline! Is it that hard to just set him on fire?!?"

Edward got quiet and whispered, " What?" I paid him no attention, though, as I proceeded to yell back, " What? Couldn't do your revenge work yourself?!? I found out why you want him dead, and it's not because he's a bad vampire. You're just pissed off!"

Mick pulled his hand back and slapped my face, hard. I could feel a distinct crack of my nose, and the blow was hard enough to send me flying. Edward stood and started yelling, " Don't you touch her! And get out of my house!" The rest of the Cullens came racing downstairs to see what was going on. I put my hand to my head, and Mick must have noticed the glimmer of the engagement ring.

" Oh, I see Bella. You love him. I thought you loved me, and I _know_ you loved me a few months ago." Edward looked at me and asked, " What's going on?" I buried my face in my hands, pulling myself up from the floor. Mick smiled deviously as he encouraged, " Come on Bella. Tell him what's going on."

I looked up at Edward's hurt expression. I looked back down and said, " I didn't live with a coven in Russia. I was saved by Mick from being eaten by the Voulturri. I've lived there for the past two years. Aro decided I needed to pull my own weight, so he assigned Mick to give me an assignment. Mick sent me here to kill you. But, the more I got to know you, the more I forgot why I was here in the first place. I decided that I wasn't going to, and that I wanted to live the rest of forever with you."

I snuck a peak at Edward, and he looked even more hurt, if that was even possible. Mick took this moment of weakness to attack. " Nooooo!!!" I charged Mick, but he threw me off, and I ended up in a corner of the room, unable to stand back up. The rest of the Cullens took their positions and I covered my eyes. I don't know how long it took, but he was in pieces when I thought it was safe to look up. Edward took the pieces outside and started a fire. When he came back in, he scooped me up and handed me to Carlisle.

" Make her better." I looked at Edward, but my vision blurred as the tears started flowing. " Edward" He cut me off with, " I need some time Bella." After that statement he ran out the door and into the woods.

_Cliff hanger. I didn't even notice I'd done that. REVIEW, or you won't find out what happens._


	13. Forever and for Always

_Here is today's chapter. ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 12 – Forever and for Always

Carlisle took me to the hospital to fix my broken leg and nose. I cried the whole time. Edward just left – just like that. Carlisle brought me home and helped me get to my bed. I cried that whole night. I cried all day and every night for three days. Then, I heard a knock on my window.

It was Alice. I hobbled over to the window and whined, " Alice, I'm sorry, but I really need to be alone right now." She smiled and said, " Bella, you're coming with me. I can either do it nicely, or I can do it by force."

I sighed and changed into some sweat pants and a tank top, sliding my jacket on over it. Then I got my crutches and went to the front door. I met Alice on the porch. She said, " You won't need the crutches. But you will need the blindfold." And she proceeded in taking my crutches and tying the blindfold.

Then, I was on her back, and she was running. It felt weird; she was too small. Then we stopped, and I was set down on a blanket. The blindfold was pulled off, and I was in the meadow. It was covered in candles, and beside me sat Edward. He said quietly, " I'm sorry I ran off. You've got to admit, though, it came as a shock when I found out you were supposed to kill me."

I felt the tears slipping out of my eyes again as I said, " I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth." Edward smiled and said, " Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. Forever and for always."

I smiled as I stated, " Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I love you. Forever and for always." He smiled as he leaned in to give me a kiss under the stars.

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	14. Epilogue

Hey guys! This is the LAST chapter of this story. I realized that a lot was left unanswered. I'm going to spend more than three hours on my next story, in hopes of it going at a steady pace, and hopes that all questions will be answered. NO FLAMES ABOUT THE ENDING!!!

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does._

Epilogue

Edward and I were married. My surprise from Alice was a diamond encrusted tiara. I was changed into a vampire, and I've got a power. My hair has highlights, and the colors change with my emotions. I can also see everyone's auras.

We moved from Forks because we weren't aging any. We now live in Russia. Edward and I were traveling from London back home when our plane crashed. We saved a little girl from the ruins. Her parents were both dead, and she was five years old. Edward and I acted as her parents.

She's now sixteen, and she's moving to Forks for a year to get away from the vampire scene for awhile. When she gets back we'll change her. Edward and I hugged her, and watched as her plane took off into the distance.

Well, that was it. – sob – I can't believe it's finally finished.

NOW!!! WHEN YOU REVIEW (WHICH I KNOW YOU WILL) CHOOSE ONE OF THE LETTERS BELOW. PUT THAT LETTER AT THE END OF YOUR REVIEW. I'M USING THE LETTERS AS CHOICES. I'VE GOT A PLOT FOR EACH LETTER, AND THE LETTER THAT HAS THE MOST VOTES I'LL WRITE NEXT!!! THANKS!!!

THE LETTERS:

A

B

C


End file.
